Malon's Journey
by Blackcat8991
Summary: After the events of Ocarina of Time, Malon knows the Hero of Time is gone, but no one will tell her where and why. Frustrated, she goes on a journey to find out herself...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I'm Blackcat8991! This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it! I do not own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, Malon would replace Princess Zelda.**

_**Prologue**_

Lightning flashed, and yet, the boy sat on the fence alongside the dusty road. In fact, the rain didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. A figure appeared. At first, this figure was only a dot. But as it got closer, it was revealed to be wearing a cloak that obscured it's face.

The boy climbed down from the fence and walked straight up to the figure. "I've kept up my end of the bargain, now tell me who you are and why you're so interested in the Tetra-force!"

"My name", the figure said "is unknown by many in that legendary event in which the Tetra-force was held in the balance, where the hero defeated the monster. But I played an important role. For I held the love of that hero and have kept it save to this day. But now, the hero is gone. My name is Malon, and I will find the Hero of Time".


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello again, Blackcat8991 here! If you're still reading, I guess that means you enjoy my story…YAY! Keep reading, and don't send good reviews, I LUV critique.

Chapter 1

One Month Earlier

The News had traveled quite quickly in Hyrule that the Sorcerer King was dead, and Ganondorf's "Reign of Terror" was over. Everywhere, the people were throwing parties and having a grand old time. Lon Lon Ranch was no exception.

All of Talon's relatives were there, and even Ingo was wearing a smile (but that might have been from all of the Lon Lon milk he had been drinking). Yes, everyone was happy. Everyone, that is, except Malon. To her, the air had an empty quality to it. And she knew why.

When Princess Zelda had returned to the throne, she had told the tale of the Hero of Time's brave deeds in defeating the Sorcerer King. However, she gave no hint as to where the Hero was now. In fact, when Malon had asked that very question, the Princess had averted her eyes and quickly started talking about how everyone could do there part to help rebuild Hyrule.

Malon knew one thing; she could feel it in her bones. Link, the Hero of Time, was gone. Not dead. Just gone. It was like he had never existed.

Why did this bother Malon? It did, because she loved Link. Malon remembered how Link had saved her when the ranch was taken over by Gerudo Thieves. She could still fell Link's strong arms around her as they hook-shoted to the top of the barn.

Talon's words broke into her thoughts. "Come and join the fun Malon!"

"No thanks" Malon was sitting on the fence, petting Epona. "I'm okay".

Talon shrugged and walked away.

Malon sighed. She was remembering when the Gerudo Thieves had fled and Ingo was lying on the ground, moaning. Link had saddled up Epona.

"You're leaving?" Malon had asked

"Yes".

Malon was still blushing from the kiss they had shared on the roof-top.

"I-I wish you would stay".

"I would, but I have to find Zelda".

"Oh..." This made Malon blush even fiercer.

"Malon..."

"Yes."

"I, I want you to have this". Link took off his cloak and handed it to Malon.

The cloak? The cloak! Malon's mind had just formed a plan. If no one would tell her where Link was, she would just have to find out herself! She jumped off the fence and dashed to the house. She ran to the bedroom and pulled a dust covered chest out from under her bed. Malon coughed, but somehow managed to open the lid and dive in.

The chest was mostly full of her mother's things. But at the bottom, Malon had gently placed Link's cloak under a pile of sheet music. Malon used to pour over this sheet music, hoping she could somehow decipher it. Now, she shoved it aside to get at the cloak.

Malon threw the cloak over her shoulder, then heard the clink of metal against the floor. Looking down, she saw a sheathed knife had fallen out of Link's cloak's pocket. Malon tucked the knife in her belt and ran outside. Hurriedly, she saddled up Epona, pulled the cloak's hood over her face and jumped on Epona.

"Yah!" She called to get Epona moving. The party guests heard her coming and quickly got out of the way to let her pass. Epona's hoofs thumped loudly as she gained speed. Just a little farther, and she would clear the fence.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading! I luv u all! After I greet all of you, I don't quite know what to say. I can't keep saying thank you for reading…hmm…I'll think about that one…**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Castle Town**_

Epona jumped the fence and as they swept across Hyrule field, Malon looked back and shed a tear. She felt horrible for abandoning her father, Talon like this, but she would come back, right?

Malon decided that if she wanted some answers, she'd have to go to the source, in Castle town. The journey to Castle Town would take about a days worth of travel. The sun was already low in the sky. Just getting there would take all night...

As the first Cuckoo crowed, Malon saw the distant outline of Castle Town. She yawned, stretched, and looked around. She had been sleeping in the saddle, a useful skill Talon had taught her at a young age.

The drawbridge, to the Town and palace beyond, had just thumped to the ground as Malon tied up Epona. Malon was cautious, she was never in town much, but proceeded onward.

It looked like she had stumbled upon one of the more busy days at the market. Everywhere, people were rushing to get at the best goods, and vendors were shouting out there products. It was all very noisy.

The smell of freshly baked bread wafted under Malon's nose. Her stomach growled, and she realized that she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. She pulled out one of the few rubies she had and followed her nose.

Malon had to shove her way through quite a bit of meandering people to get some bread. She was shocked when she read the price sign. _5 rubies for a bun? That's ridiculous!_ She thought. But food was food, so Malon payed the vendor and found a quiet spot to eat.

She remembered coming here with her father on that fateful day when she first met Link_. _Talon had a big wagon which he used to haul goods to the market, mostly milk. Today He had a special order from the castle. Ten dozen bottles of milk! Talon needed help hauling the milk to the castle, so Malon went with him.

Malon had been in awe with the market. She had never been to a market and gazed with wide-eyes at everything they saw. Eventually, Talon left her in front of the castle to guard the rest of the boxes while he took some in. After a few hours, Malon knew that Talon had fallen asleep.

Then, the boy came. He was pushed around by the guard at the gate. Malon felt kind of sorry for him.

"What are you doing?' The boy was walking gloomily back to the market. He looked up.

"I _was_ trying to get the castle to see the Princess. I have a special mission to see her."

Malon giggled. "Well, you'll never get in that way! Tell you what. My father is sleeping somewhere in there. If you promise to find him, I'll show you a secret way into the castle." Malon had found this secret way about an hour into her father leaving.

Present-day Malon had just finished her bun and had stood up. If she was going to see the Princess, she'd better hurry.

She ran up the path to the gate. About fifty feet from the gate, Malon found some vines and climbed up the sheer rock face. At the top, she walked atop the gate, and found a hole with a ladder. She climbed down and ran on. Malon kept away from the guards and managed to sneak into the Princess's garden.

"Princess Zelda?" Asked Malon

"Welcome Malon, I've been expecting you"...


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Blackcat8991 here! Welcome everyone to the 3****rd**** chapter of Malon's Journey. I have nothing more to say….still thinking of something interesting to say…hmm….**

_**Chapter 3**_

The princess turned away from the window in the courtyard to smirk at an abashed and gaping girl.

"How-how did you know my name?" Malon gasped.

"Link always talked quite a bit about you".

"Oh…W-Well Zelda, I've come here because"-

"I know why you've come here," Zelda said, amused. "You've come here to learn where Link is".

"But how"-

"I figured you'd come sooner or later, after you asked me about it at the crowning."

"Well then, where is he?"

"I sent him back".

Malon was confused "Back?"

"To re-live his childhood", Zelda finished

"Then I can't"-

-"Get him back", the princess chuckled "you can try."

This sparked an idea. Maybe Malon could try to bring Link back"How! I-I-I'll do anything."

"Anything?" The princess's smirk intensified.

"Yes!"

"Good, because the journey ahead of you is very dangerous and long. You must find the entrance to Termina, and the only person who can find the entrance, is the holder of the hidden piece of the Tetraforce".

"Tetraforce?"

"That story is for another time. As I was saying, you must find this bearer of the forth piece. The only way to find this person is to travel to the Sacred Realm."

"B-but the only entrance"-

"-Is behind the Door of Time? Malon, your sources aren't the most reliable." Zelda chuckled again.

Malon frowned. This self-centered princess was making fun of her!

"Oh? And what do _your_ sources say?" Malon asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"My sources?" The princess pointed at herself innocently. "My sources say there is another entrance to the Sacred Realm".

"Where!"

"In the Shadow Temple".

"Just who are these sources of yours?"

Zelda pointed behind Malon. She turned and almost fell over. Standing before her was the tallest, strongest Malon ever seen. Zelda walked over to the woman and said: "This is Impa, my bodyguard."

"H-h-hello".

"Well?" Zelda asked.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to go to the Shadow Temple?"

Malon considered her options. She could go to Shadow Temple and face the horrible monstrosities that were sure to lurk within, find the entrance to the Sacred Realm and find Link, or, she could just go back to ranch and live a peaceful, if boring, life…

"Alone?" Malon asked after a pause.

"I'll go with you", Impa had a low voice that sounded just as tough as she looked.

"Alright, I'll do it".

"One last thing before you go" Zelda said, her cool demeanor faltering a bit. "Link gave this to me, bu-but I think he wanted you to had it". Zelda handed Malon Link's bow and quiver. _Really?_ Malon felt like crying. This gift made Malon miss Link even more, but even more determined to find him.

As Malon and Impa headed out of Castle Town, Malon asked "So where is this Shadow Temple?"

"In Kakariko Village"…


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Blackct8991 here. Here we are. This is where the action begins! Some of you have had questions or will have questions about the Tetraforce and such. If you really can't wait for Malon to find out, go to YouTube and look up "Legend of Zelda Tetraforce Theory". This chapter is a lot longer than my other chapters, so give yourself at least 10 minutes to read it.**

_**Chapter 4**_

Kakariko Village was so peaceful. All of the people smiled and said hello. All of the bright buildings looked so inviting. It almost reminded Malon of the ranch, except of course that there were more people and buildings and less animals. But none the less, the atmosphere was very similar.

Malon felt like a kid again as Impa pulled her through the streets. She wanted to see everything and everyone, but, of course, Impa had other ideas. Impa thought that they should look and speak to no one, and draw as little attention as they could to themselves. She literally had to almost drag Malon through the streets, for Malon seemed to get distracted from getting to their destination very easily.

They walked down a dirt path through the village. The buildings were getting farther behind them. They came to a sign and Impa examined it for a moment and continued down the path. Malon glanced at the sign before being jerked violently down the path by her wrist. The words on the sign took a second to sink in. When they did, Malon gulped. The sign said "This Way to Graveyard".

"Impa, a-are we going the right way?"

"Yeah, why? You scared of graveyards?" Malon couldn't see her face, but could have sworn Impa was smirking.

"N-n-no, just wondering.

By the time they came to the graveyard, it was raining, hard. Malon shivered. She was glad that Link's cloak was wrapped around her.

"Here", Impa tossed something to Malon. She caught it, and realized it was a Hook-Shot. Just like the one Link had used. Just for a second, Malon felt a warm embrace. She turned her head to see if there was someone behind her, but then, the feeling faded, and Malon started shivering again, but not from the cold…

"Follow my lead" Impa had gone ahead and was at a stone wall at the very back of the graveyard. Malon ran to catch up, and skidded to a halt just in time to see Impa use the hook-shot to grapple onto a fence at the top of the stone wall. Impa shot up to meet the fence, got a grip, and hauled her up and over the fence.

Malon tried. The first time, she hit the stone wall. The second, she hit the fence but didn't get a grip. Malon took a deep breath and aimed carefully. The claw hit the fence and grabbed on. Malon braced herself as she to shot up. She got to the claw and it released its grip. Malon flailed about, scrabbling to get a hold of something, anything! She caught the fence with one hand and grabbed on with the other.

Impa helped her up and gestured to a dome-like opening in the cliff face. Together, they walked through the opening and into the darkness within. There seemed to be a set of stairs leading downward, but Malon couldn't see very well, and couldn't tell. Whatever was ahead, it did lead downward, but it was so dark that Malon had to run her hand against a wall to find her way. Malon started panicking. She couldn't see, and all was quiet as a tomb.

"I-I-I-Impa!"

"I'm here". Impa's voice came from just ahead. There was the soft glow of a light still a bit further downward, and as Malon kept walking, the light got bigger and closer. Malon emerged into a dimly lit room with a platform in the middle, which Impa was standing on, and plenty of torches surrounded it. Impa was facing away from Malon. She muttered something, and flames appeared around her, lighting all of the torches. A stone door on the other side of the room slid open. Impa turned to Malon.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah."

Impa started walking towards the next room and Malon had to run to catch up. They found themselves in a maze of hallways. Malon was confused beyond belief, but Impa seemed to know her way completely. She soundlessly led Malon down through the maze, until she ran into a wall. Literally ran into a wall. Impa had turned where there shouldn't be a turn, and walked right through the wall.

Malon blinked in disbelief, then shook her head and walked towards the wall. She closed her eyes, for she knew she would bonk into it at any moment. She kept walking, and walking, and walking. Malon opened her eyes and saw that she was in another room and Impa was waiting right in front of her. She had walked straight through the wall!

What followed was a series of catacomb-like rooms and fake walls, booby traps and invisible enemies. Malon started shooting arrows at some of the more visible enemies and found that she was getting quite good at it.

They came to a room that was simply a platform that dropped off into nothingness. But wait, it wasn't nothing, at least, not exactly. It was more like a river, a river of mist. There was the ding of a bell, and a ferry rose out of the mist. The deck was level to the ground and the ferry stopped directly in front of Malon and Impa.

Malon glanced to the side to ask Impa about this ferry, but Impa was already on.

"All aboard".

Malon shrugged her shoulders and came aboard. There was a Triforce symbol on engraved in the wood of the deck. Impa stood on top of it and took out an instrument. Malon took a closer look and realized that it was an ocarina. Impa held it up to her mouth and played a tune. The music sent shivers up Malon's spine. When it ended, Malon felt herself wanting more, to be locked into this songs warm embrace.

The though, however, was ripped from her mind as the ferry started moving. It moved pretty slowly, and Malon had a question that came to mind.

"Impa, why is there an entrance to the sacred realm in the Shadow Temple?"

Impa took a deep breath. "My ancestors, the Sheikah, were the loyal servants the Hylian royal family, at least, for the most part. There were, some of us who wanted to use Dark Magic for there own purposes. They built the Shadow Temple as a place of worship and as a torture chamber for people who didn't agree with them. They started calling themselves Dark Interlopers.

"The Dark Interlopers had wanted for a long time to infiltrate the Sacred Realm, but they knew that the only known entrance was in the Temple of Time and the only person who could get there was a hero. Of course, none of them were heroes. At the time, their magic was so great, that they were capable of creating their own entrance, and they did".

Malon was about to reply, but the ferry started sinking! "Impa, should we get off?"

"No, let it take us where it wants us."

The ferry sunk below the mist river, down to a lower level.

"Oh no", Impa said

Malon's eyes widened as she saw a circle of white, ghostly arms. And on each of those arms were hands. Hands covered in blood.

"What is that?" Malon could hardly breath she was so scared.

"It's a Dead Hand. They feed on the souls of the living. Don't let it touch you".

They landed on the floor with the circle of hands just a few feet away from them. As soon as they touched the floor, a mound of earth in the corner exploded upward and a white, bulbous thing of flesh came slowly slid towards them. It, like the hands, was covered in blood.

Impa started throwing, rocks, knifes, and whatever she could get her hands on towards the creature. It left Malon alone and went for Impa. But no matter how much she threw at it, it kept coming. Malon remembered Link's bow and cocked an arrow. The first missed completely, and the Dead Hand had pushed Impa up against the wall and it was still coming. Malon second arrow lodged itself in the creature's shoulder just as it touched Impa. She let out the most terrible scream, like she was in pain.

Meanwhile, the Dead Hand had started to come for Malon. She knew she could reach Impa before it got to her, but as she did, she brushed against the creature. Malon crumpled to the floor as she felt all of the hope and light in her life drained from her completely, but somehow managed to crawl over to Impa, who wasn't moving.

The Dead Hand was now upon them. Malon was crying, but then saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a small figure across the room, clothed in green. Green? Link! The Dead Hand was mere feet from Malon, when Link shouted something to her.

"Shoot it! I know you can do it. I believe in you!"

Then Malon felt something she thought she'd never feel again. Hope. She cocked an arrow, and shot just as it lowered its grinning face. Malon heard the most ghastly scream. It filled her head and Malon thought she was going to die. Then the scream was gone, and the world was black.

...

It was the end of another cycle for Link, and he was falling through the whiteness, past the clocks that never stopped ticking. He'd almost not been able to do it this time, the turn back the hands of time. Link couldn't bear to think of all the people he couldn't save this cycle, and especially of Romani, forced to fend for herself against the creatures that attacked the ranch on the second night. Plus, she reminded him of someone.

Link expected to find himself in the clock tower, but when he looked around, the world was strangely dark. From what he could make out, he was in Kakariko Village's graveyard. Was he dreaming?

When he looked down at himself, he saw that he was grown up. But the thought was erased from his mind when he looked in front of him. There was Malon, not dark like the rest of the world, like she was in a spotlight. Malon was holding something and her thoughts came to Link, distant and echoic.

_I can still feel his arms wrapped around me_. Link came up behind her and put his arms around her middle, and embraced her. It wasn't a hard embrace, and it certainly wasn't gentle, but it was an embrace none the less.

Link closed his eyes, savoring this moment. He had made up his mind. When he opened his eyes, Malon was turning her head in slow motion, to see who was behind her. Link leaned to the side and smiled, as if to tell her that everything was okay, that he was here. But just before she saw him, it was gone. The strangely darkened world, the graveyard, and Malon. Link was a kid again.

"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's been awhile. I've been very busy so it's hard to find time to write. I feel like one of those manga artists who are always complaining of a busy schedule, Ha ha ha. Well anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 5**

Link sighed, and laid his head back on the pillow of the bed in the Stock Pot inn. One day down, two to go, and only one more mask to collect, one giant to find. Before he went to sleep, he looked up in the rafters and saw that Tatl had made a makeshift bed of a bit of fluff from Link's pillow. "Good night Link", Tatl yawned. But Link didn't hear her, for he was already fast asleep…

….

Link was dreaming, well, not exactly, for it wasn't his dream. He was watching it, only an observer, not participating. It was like a picture on the wall, only it moved, and the wall it was hanging on, and the rest of the space for that matter, was black and endless. But it wasn't the space that mesmerized Link, this had happened before; it was what was in the dream itself.

Link realized whose dream it was. It was Malon's. The content of the dream revealed it all…

In the dream, Link had an arm wrapped around Malon's waist, and the other was pointed to the roof of the barn, holding a hook-shot. Both Link and Malon were propelled up to the top of the barn, the Gerudo fast on their heels. They had a moment of reprieve on the barn, and both used it to catch their breath.

Then, the moment was gone, as swiftly as the wind. The Gerudo were climbing up the walls of the barn, closing Link and Malon in. They faced back to back as they watched the Gerudo climbing towards them on all sides. The first few clamored up, and Link drew his sword. He tried to defend both him and Malon, but the Gerudo were just too numerous.

Three Gerudo were ganging up on Malon. She took a deep breath, and clenching her fist, punched her attacker in the face. Not expecting this, the Gerudo warrior lost her balance and tumbled off the roof, landing with a hard thump on the ground. The second Gerudo was prepared however, so Malon swept her feet out from under her with a quick sweep of her leg, same with the third. This happened in a matter of seconds.

Link had fought his fair share of Gerudo as well, and when he turned around, he saw a panting but smiling Malon. Link raised his eyebrows, but said nothing about it.

Meanwhile, Ingo was on the ground, jumping up and down in fury.

"What happened here, where's Talon?" Link turned back to Malon.

"When Ganondorf took over", she replied "Ingo kicked Talon out and took the ranch for himself".

There was a flash at the other end of the barn, and Link and Malon were blinded for a second. Malon recovered first "Link…who's that!" Indeed, there was someone standing on the edge of the roof. He had a cloth wrapped around his face, a symbol of an eye and a teardrop printed on his chest, and a harp in his hands. His name was Sheik.

Sheik was very straight-forward and to the point. "Link, Ingo has been brainwashed by two of Ganondorf's minions, the Twinrova." Sheik backed up, even closer to the roof's edge. "The key to Ingo's possession is a jewel inside his ear". There was a crack, and Link was blinded again. When his vision cleared, Sheik was gone.

By this time, Ingo had found a hook-shot and shot up to meet them. Armed with a crossbow, Ingo snickered. But before he could do anything, Link rushed towards him. Ingo held up his hands to protect himself, but all Link did was flick a jewel away from Ingo's ear. Caught off guard, Ingo flailed around for a moment before tumbling off of the roof. He lay on the ground, moaning.

Link and Malon realized that they had been clinging onto each other. They broke apart. Malon faced Link and said. "Y-you just saved my life". She leaned in and kissed him. Link was surprised to find _himself_ kissing back. But he realized what he was doing and broke away.

The dream skipped ahead. Link was saddling up Epona.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes".

"I-I wish you would stay".

"I would, but I have to find Zelda", Link said, trying to convince himself.

Malon's voice cut through the dream. _Does he…regret leaving?_

_Yes Malon, yes! _Link wanted to scream. But he knew she couldn't hear him.

….

Link woke with a start. Tatl bumped her head against the ceiling. "What! What is it?"

"Nothing Tatl, just a dream".


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Welcome back! I won't dawdle off of Malon's story for any longer. Oh, and by the way, you should check out my new story Legend of Zelda: The 100 themes challenge.**_

_Chapter 6_

The world was black. But then, consciousness returned in a burst of light. Malon opened her eyes. She looked around. _Where a-am I? _She thought. The grubby brown walls where lit up with a strange glow. Then, she saw the Dead Hand. It was now merely a rotting pile of flesh, with flies buzzing around. Malon was sitting, so tried to scuttle back against the wall, but found that she was already against it.

Then Malon realized why she was here. She was battling that _thing_ and Impa was unconscious. And then…no, he couldn't have, could he? But maybe Malon's eyes hadn't fooled her, maybe Link had been in the Shadow Temple. But, if that was the case, where was he now? And come to think of it, the figure had been smaller that Link was, like a child…

Malon gasped, where was Impa?

"I-Impa?" Malon called, her voice reverberating on the walls. There was no answer.

Finally, Malon realized where the light was coming from. There was a hole in the ceiling. An unearthly glow came from it, pouring down onto the walls, creeping silently on the floor.

Suddenly, a dark shape fell through the hole. Instinctively, Malon drew her bow and pointed it at the shape, but then, it was an inch from her face, and Malon realized that it was Impa, with a worried expression on her face.

"You woke up? Good. Follow me".

"O….kay."

Impa led Malon through the chamber, and they used their hook-shots to fly through the hole. As Malon pulled herself through the hole, with a little bit of difficulty, she saw that the chamber above the hole looked nothing like the rest of the Shadow Temple. There were no catacombs, no creepy statues, and no torture devices. In fact, this room was the exact opposite. The walls shone with crystals that were bright as stars. All of the crystals were so bright because in the center of the room, there was a bright, white light. It was so bright, that Malon couldn't tell what it was, until she got closer.

It was a locket. The light was shining from its very center, like there was something powerful inside. Malon reached out a hand to touch it, but Impa slapped it away.

"Not yet! This _is_ the entrance to the Sacred Realm, but you must listen to me, carefully, first".

"I'm listening".

"When you open the locket, you _will_ be sent to the Sacred Realm. When you get there, tell the first person you see that you're looking for the Tetraforce, and they'll do the rest".

"But Impa! What _is_ the Tetraforce?"

"Soon, all of your questions will be answered. But not by me".

"Ok…" Malon approached the shining locket. It burned with a light that was of nothing on this earth. Slowly, slowly, Malon reached out a hand to grab the locket. When she touched it, an innermost fire burned within her, and she felt strength course through her veins. She started shaking, but somehow managed to open the clasp which contained whatever was inside the locket. It was simply a light, of the purest white. Malon had never seen anything like it. As she stared closer still, the world seemed to fade around her, until nothing was left but whiteness.

Malon was falling, falling through the whiteness that never ended. And soon, the white started to turn into blue. Malon landed on her back with a thump, and realized that the blue above her was the sky. It was so clear, so free of clouds that Malon wanted to gaze at it forever. But, with effort, she pushed herself up. Her hands felt coarse grass beneath her, and as Malon stood up, she saw that she was in a field. A field with nothing but grass as far as the eye could see.

Impa _had_ said that there were people here, and Malon assumed that they _must_ be close by, so she started walking. For an hour she walked, with out seeing any sign of human existence. Finally, she saw smoke rising from the field, and as she got closer, Malon realized that the smoke came from a chimney. She reached the house, and a woman came out. She was wearing a dirty apron and slightly ripped dress.

"H-how did you get here?" The woman asked

"I walked through the field".

"W-w-what do you see out there?"

"Nothing. It's just a field"

The woman's eyes widened.

"Umm…I'm looking for the Tetraforce. Do you know where I could find it?"

The woman just stared at her in stunned silence.


	8. Hiatus Notice

_**Hiatus Notice**_

Hey everyone! I'm just letting you know that I'm taking a short Hiatus from Malon's Journey to work on my other story: Legend of Zelda: The 100 Themes Challenge. While you're waiting, you can check it out. Thank you! And just so no one freaks out, this story _will_ be completed, I'm just taking a break.


End file.
